101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess
Princess is one of the cows who not only gives the puppies milk in One Hundred and One Dalmatians, but is also one of the cows on the Dearly Farm, alongside Duchess, when the family moved there in 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Bio ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians In the animated movie, Princess is one of the cows in the dairy barn, which the Dalmatians take shelter in during the snow storm. She makes a comment on how adorable the Puppies are, before wishing they could stay for always. She is shushed by Queenie so the puppies are able to get some rest. 101 Dalmatians: The Series'' In the series, Princess is one of the two cows who lives on the Dearly Farm. Whenever she is seen, she is most likely always with Duchess. The two of them change from sounding like elderly women to a jive kind of accent; however, in "The High Price of Fame" and "Shake, Rattle, and Woof"; she also speaks in an old woman's voice. Outside of those two times, jive is her usual accent. In "Home is Where the Bark Is", Duchess and Princess are amongst the first animals Cadpig greets; the runt, however, slaps a nametag, with simply the word "Cow", on Princess' nose. She, however snorts, it off. When racing the pups back to the farm, The cows block up the road, causing Cruella to swerve into the Dalmatians' trap. Cadpig later thanks Duchess and Princess for helping her reunite with her family, before reviving the nametag distribution, this time with Princess name on it. In "Mooove It On Over", she gets into a quarrel with Duchess about the space in their stall. The two try to make up however, due to Cadpig intervening, things only get worse. Amongst the insults made, Princess comments on seeing Duchess in a saddle factory, before they two fight over hay. Within the climax of the conflict, Princess is the first to use the white paint to mark which side of the barn is hers. When Cadpig stops the fights, the two cows tell the reason they were fighting. Spot then suggests that they just open the side of the stall, which Princess comments can work. When the other animals chase Cadpig, for causing the trouble for something so simple, Duchess and Princess ironically comment how they're glad they're not that cranky. In "Chow About That?", Duchess willingly helps the puppies try to break into the cow tower, by being the bass of the Pups catapult. She later sees the Pups fly about on a balloon and comments how fun it looks. Princess asks if she's been drinking her own milk again. In "Citizen Canine", Lucky makes a promise to Duchess and Princess on, if they vote for him, every human who milks them will wear heated gloves. They later confront Lucky on this, when he is elected. In "The High Price of Fame", Princess refers to an incident with Spot and a roll of duct tape, noting that she’' still laughing over it. In "Every Little Crooked Nanny", Cruella overhears Anita making something for Duchess and Princess. Cruella suspects that Anita is secretly moonlighting for Royalty and when she confronts Anita on this, Anita decides to introduce Cruella to the cows. At first, Cruella bows to them, before realizing to her shock that they're cows that Anita was making winter covers for. In "Cupid Pups", when the pups come to the animals to ask for help, Princess is reluctant about actually helping Cruella, she agrees however, after learning this could allow Cruella to move. She is then the animal Cruella rides, when chasing Spot. During the hunt, Princess is the slowest of the bunch, walking rather than running. After a while, Princess eventually lands on top of Cruella. When Angelica tries to shoo her away, insulting her in the process, Princess bucks Angelica into the horse van. In "The Fungus Among Us", Princess is the one who bucks Scorch across the barn as he is hiding from the pups. She later allows Duchess to buck Cruella when she finds the field of underground mushrooms. When Horace and Jasper gets away with the mushrooms, she and Duchess assure the pups that they shouldn't go after them, for in the afternoon the nice smell of the spores turns unbelievably bad. Princess even states that in the previous year the smell was so bad, they had to sleep outside the barn for six weeks. In "Channels", Princess is shown to be a fan of the Cattle Soap Opera "As The World Churns", especially its bull star, Lance Brahma. She is even to recall previous stories of the show, too. Category:Characters Category:Cows Category:Barn Animals Category:Female Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Animals